Field technicians, such as land surveyors and utility location experts, often utilize marking material to identify a specific location on the ground. Conventional marking devices are used for dispensing a marking material, such as marking spray paint.
Existing marking devices are relatively inexpensive. Accordingly, the cost of individual marking devices is generally considered insignificant by the user of the marking device. Consequently, users may not take due care when handling such marking devices. As a result, marking devices are often mishandled, broken, or left behind in the field. As marking devices become more complex and incorporate additional functions, the devices become more costly. Therefore, approaches are needed in the marking industry to provide better ways of handling and keeping track of marking devices in the field. Similarly, as increased functionality is incorporated into marking devices, it is desirable to provide methods of managing data and power requirements of the marking devices in the field.
Further, users may carelessly stow marking devices in their vehicles. For example, users often toss marking devices into vehicles and leave them unsecured. In the event of a vehicle accident, the marking device may be thrown about the vehicle cab and cause injury to the passengers. Consequently, it is desirable to provide better methods of securing marking devices in vehicles.
Accordingly, approaches are needed for better ways of handling and tracking marking devices, securing marking devices in vehicles, and managing data and power requirements of marking devices.